


You Bring Me Home

by XxKassandra



Category: Tekken (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Memories, Yakushima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxKassandra/pseuds/XxKassandra
Summary: Kazuya returns to Yakushima months after the end of the seventh Iron Fist Tournament, years after Jun Kazama went missing. Feeling alone and without a purpose in his life anymore, he never thought that returning to the forest would give him more than he had hoped for.
Relationships: Kazama Jun/Mishima Kazuya
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	You Bring Me Home

Kazuya had made a lot of mistakes in his life, he knew that at least. He had caused a lot of pain and suffering to many people throughout the years. Especially one.

She didn't deserve it, the sweetheart she was. Only love and peace in her heart. Innocence and purity. He shouldn't have ruined that for her, he shouldn't have brought the darkness of the world to her.

He was selfish. Driven by his own hurt, what he did to his son was unforgivable. And he was just like her, said the people who got to truly know him under the tough facade he had come to build. 

If Kazuya had one chance to go back in time he would take it. Take it and never look back to the life he has now. Stay there with her and live a simple life in the forest of Yakushima.

To get to see her smile again. To be able to call Jin his son and truly mean it.

Maybe he should just go meet her. And that was if she deemed him worthy enough to meet him in afterlife. 

It would be okay without him. Anna would take care of G Corp. Jin had found a person for him as well and Heihachi seemed to have found his peace by distancing himself from everything that was going on.

He should do that too. Yes. 

He drove to the forest and it was like it was 1993 all over again and he was driving through the trees in the narrow dirt pathway to go find her after the second tournament seeing the house in the distance. 

It used to hurt when he saw it and knew that he would not find anything but an empty space filled with broken memories there. Now though after so many times of coming here he had come to accept it. 

He was feeling her presence somewhere like she wasn't dead, like she could listen to him when he spoke looking at the old photos. He felt at home there. It was where he had spend the best years of his miserable life. This island, this forest, this house was the only beam of light he had left. 

He had parked his car in front of the house where he always used to but this time he didn't go inside. The thought had come to him to live there in Yakushima but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He was strong enough to be there for some hours but he knew he could not stand waking up there every day without her. He wanted to come home but it was not home if Jun wasn't there with him.

"Hello Jun." He said, his voice spreading through the forest with no response. "Yeah I'm good too. Jin's fine. He's still with that Spanish man I told you about, Miguel." He talked as if Jun was standing next to him as he walked through the threes to a path he knew all to well. 

"The tournament ended. I don't know if there will be another one. I know I have to be there but I just don't want to anymore. When you left..." He stopped and took a deep breath when he had reached the cliff Jun and he used to hang out at. 

He looked below seeing the river flow steadily and the leaves of the threes of the rest of the forest that spread out into the horizon move gently with the wind. "Since you left my reasons for being there have changed more times than I can count." He sat down leaning his back at the trunk of a tree, pulling his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. 

"It was vengeance, then anger, then vengeance again. And then...Just for the sake of it. I thought I wanted to end Jin and Heihachi but..." His upper lip twitched at the thought and his brows furrowed. "I don't care anymore. And I don't think they do either." He rested his head on his knees.

"After my mother returned even for such a short time it was like my father forgot everything. He drifted away in his thoughts and in her memory, the fact that she sent Akuma troubled him a lot, you know how he valued her opinion and thoughts about everything. Apparently he thought he was doing something right, and then here she comes telling him that it's all in his head and he stops what he's been trying to do for forty years just like that." 

"Kind of like you and I, huh?" Kazuya huffed as a sad smile appeared on his face only to vanish a few moments later. "He thought that by killing me and Jin he was doing not only us but the world a favour. He believed that the Devil would take over us anyway at some point like it happened with my mother and then it would be impossible to stop us from dooming the whole world. At least like that it was a war between humans. He said he couldn't bear the thought of seeing us like he saw my mother. It was her body...But she was not there." Kazuya explained in the thought that Jun was there and he was finally answering a big question she had for years that even Kazuya himself only recently found himself able to answer. 

"I wish I could have answered many things for you earlier. I want to think you can still hear me but I don't know what to believe anymore. I don't know how my mother came back to life even for a such a short period of time, I don't know how the devil can possibly be inherited by a gene, I don't know if the dead can hear us...I don't know if you're here with me or I'm just talking to myself going crazy little by little." He said, his voice breaking in the end and he wiped a tear as soon as it fell. 

"If you're out there, just know...I need you to come home." 

After that, Kazuya felt like he was slowly drifting into a subspace of his own filled by the memories as his eyelids began feeling heavy and the sun began setting below the threes with a warm light. He felt tired and weary. Talking to himself and reminiscing back to the old times looking at what a turn for the worse his life had taken over the course of eleven years that Jun had been gone, excluding the fifteen years after Jin's birth that they were apart due to him being in a coma after being saved by G- Corp.

He always missed her and he always would but for some reason the past couple of years, especially the last year it had been harder for him. Maybe it was because he saw his mother again too. Maybe it was because the one purpose he thought he had didn't feel right anymore. Maybe it was that he was getting old, maybe because Heihachi distanced himself taking all the anger and need for vengeance Kazuya felt with him. Maybe it was that Jin had found someone like Kazuya had. 

Too many maybes but no answer. 

What he knew though was that he had no reason to be there anymore. The war was going on with no reason at this point and every time Jin and Kazuya got a chance to finish it all by one of them dying they always ended up sparing each other. As if there would be a next time. As if they actually had something to live for. 

Maybe it was that Jin now actually had someone to live for.

He knew he had to get back to the car and go home- or whatever the place he lived at was called because it definitely didn't feel like home. He could get just a few minutes of rest before he went. He would not be able to drive if he felt like falling asleep on the wheel anyway.

"Kazuya..." He heard a faint voice calling out to him from a distance and opened his eyes. A confused frown came upon his face when he saw that it had gone dark even though his vision was blurry. His head was buzzing and it looked like someone was there in the edge or the cliff looking at him. A woman.

Kazuya could not see her clearly but he could see her figure there and the moon behind her despite everything being bleary no matter how much he blinked or rubbed his eyes. 

"Jun?"

Jun came closer until she was standing in front of him and she knelt down. "Kazuya." She said again sounding at though she was so far away, more like an echo even though she was standing right there. He could see her eyes, chocolate brown and full of life as lines formed under them from smiling at him. "How..." He wanted to speak but it was as though the words wouldn't leave his mouth. She was so close Kazuya could touch her...So close. 

He outstretched his hand and hesitantly touched her cheek. At that moment he felt as if his head had been hit by a sledgehammer. He clenched his eyes shut and suddenly the pain was gone. 

When he opened his eyes again he looked around and everything was crystal clear, he winced when he saw that someone was still there. But it was not Jun. 

"Can you hear me?" The man spoke, the voice familiar. Kazuya had to blink a few times to realize it was Jin looking at him with worry. "Yes." Kazuya closed his eyes again and took a deep breath. What was happening to him? He could swear she was right there and suddenly it was Jin?

"Did something happen to you?" Hearing Jin speak, Kazuya opened his eyes to look at him. "What are you doing here?" He said in a firm tone and Jin seemed to be taken aback. The younger man opened his mouth but no words came out at first. "It doesn't matter." 

Jin came once or twice a month whenever he could just to clean up the house from the dust and light up a candle in his mother's memory at the little memorial he had made outside but he didn't feel like telling Kazuya.

"No, I suppose it doesn't." Kazuya said got up, dusting his pants off and walking away. "Wait." Jin called out and walked after him. 

"Why are you following me?" Kazuya asked, looking straight ahead. "My car is there too." Jin said simply and Kazuya scoffed. "If you're leaving so early why did you come here in the first place? Did you just stumble upon me while wandering through the forest, flower boy?" Kazuya spoke in his usual mocking tone with slight smirk that Jin had come to get used to. It still bothered him but he had realized there was really nothing he could do about it.

So Jin simply rolled his eyes at the comment and shrugged it off. "I saw your car, you weren't in the house, figured you'd be there. Mother had told me how to two liked spending time at that cliff." 

Kazuya and Jin walked to the car back in silence after that. Jin wanted to speak but it didn't seem like it would do him any good, Kazuya for whatever reason seemed to be pissed off and Jin had no intention of getting beaten up outside his mother's house. Not that his father was ever in a good mood.

Kazuya was way to deep in thought to actually say something to Jin after what the latter had just said. 

"What the..." Kazuya whispered, his eyes narrowing and his jaw slightly agape. Jin stood next to him now. 

Jun was right there in her simple white dress. She was standing by the flowers on the porch. Her side view at them, her hands behind her back as her hair moved with the warm wind. "C- can you see her too?"

"Um hmm." Jin gave a nod, looking at his mother with a smile. "She can't talk and only recently started being unable to walk through walls. She's weak and can't stay in her human form for too long but...She's here." Jin spoked and Kazuya found himself looking between his wife and son with a shocked expression. "How?" 

"She told me that an Angel had brought her back because she still had unfinished business in the land of the living. Didn't exactly tell me, she had been leaving me messages way before I could see her, took me a long time to understand what was going on." Jin sighed and then went on. "There are some gaps in her memory but things are starting to come back to her. She can't touch us or leave the forest but..."

The two men looked at each other. "She's here, father." 

It all made much more sense now. How Jin had found his peace and wanted the war to stop. Maybe she had sent a message to Heihachi as well, Heihachi had always thought highly of Jun. 

Her return was the reason Kazuya had been getting this eerie feeling and longing to go back to the forest and saw her more in his dreams. Maybe she had been trying to tell him something he was too ignorant to catch, something Jin's spiritual side, that he was more connected to due to his mother and had not blocked it out like Kazuya had, had let him see something Kazuya couldn't.

That made Kazuya feel some sort of way. That Jun had tried calling out to him. He didn't know if it was a bad or a good feeling but it was there. That Jun had reached out to him he wanted to believe it was because she still felt something about him despite what he did to her. He felt disappointed in himself for being unable to help her once again.

Kazuya looked at Jun. When she noticed him looking at her she smiled. Slowly she walked down from the porch and Kazuya could feel his heart beating faster. 

Jun squatted down and with her finger she wrote something on the dirt before getting up again. Kazuya didn't dare to take his eyes off her to look at what wrote until she was back at the door again.

Giving another smile to her husband and son she went inside the house and with a soft click closed the door behind her.

'You're home now' 

Kazuya read on the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah you probably have questions. Why tf Miguel and Jin? Well idk it just is I kinda like the idea lol. I do like Jin and Nina as well but meh let's go for sth different. Should I continue this? I don't even know.


End file.
